


Wrapping Up Warm

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Carol Singing, Christmas Fluff, Community: torchwood_fest, Fluff, Gen, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, woolly hats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and the team are venturing out in the cold on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapping Up Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Weekly prompt Warm clothes (mittens, socks) at torchwood_fest.

“Right,” said Jack, “is everyone prepared? Line up for inspection!”

Everyone shuffled into a rough line and stood to something resembling attention. It wouldn’t pass muster at a UNIT parade, but it was good enough for Jack’s less stringent standards.

Jack passed along the line, checking everyone over, frowning when he reached Owen.

“Owen, where’s your hat?”

“I don’t wear woolly hats,” the medic declared, scowling.

“It’s sub-zero temperatures out there, your ears will freeze and fall off! If you want to come with us, at least wear earmuffs, otherwise you’ll have to stay here on your own.” Jack offered a pair of fluorescent orange fluffy ear protectors and Owen took a step back.

“I wouldn’t be seen dead in those! If it’s a choice between them and a hat, I’ll take the hat.” He snatched up the black and white bobble hat from the tourist office counter and tugged it on. “Happy now?”

“That’s better, now put your gloves on.”

Owen grumbled and did as he has told. At least they were fleece-lined leather, not woolly mittens like the girls were wearing. He glanced along the line at Ianto, standing straight and tall in his warm overcoat, a red woollen scarf wrapped several times around his neck and a matching red bobble hat on his head. Even his gloves were red.

“Looking good, Mister Jones.” Jack’s tone was approving. “Is everyone wearing extra socks?”

There was a chorus of “Yes, Jack,” from the team.

“Good. Don’t want you getting frostbite. Gwen, don’t leave your coat half open, zip it right to the top. Rhys, you’re one of the tallest so you take this.” Jack handed him a tall pole with a lantern hanging from it. Ianto already had one and Jack picked up a third. “Are we all ready?”

Five bobble hats nodded in unison. Jack beamed back at his troops and pulled on his own blue and white hat. 

“Okay, fall in!” Jack turned and opened the door. “Quick march!” He led the team out into the falling snow, across Mermaid Quay, then up onto the Plas where slowly drifting flakes of white filled the air. There was already a good covering of snow on the ground but despite, or perhaps because of it, a crowd of people were standing around the tall, brightly decorated tree. Jack and the others took their places, waiting patiently.

People continued to arrive and join the throng even after the band started playing, and soon the whole Plas was ringing with the sound of Christmas Carols.

Jack looked around at the glowing faces of his friends. Several of them had been reluctant when he’d first suggested they join the Carol service, but now they were here they were all joining in wholeheartedly, smiling happily as they sang along to the old familiar tunes. Even Owen seemed to be enjoying himself! They sounded pretty good too. 

Maybe next year he’d see if he could persuade them to go carolling door-to-door; he was sure they’d be a hit!

The End


End file.
